


A Different Thought [Qrow Branwen/Reader]

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: I just had to write something for qrow before the new episode tomorrow! This is an idea that came from another idea that I’ve been playing around with for a while and hope still comes to fruition. Just an angsty ficlet that happens between ep 8 & 9 of Volume 6. Enjoy!





	A Different Thought [Qrow Branwen/Reader]

Qrow put down his drink. For once, the bitter twinge left on his tongue did nothing to dissipate the groaning pain at the bottom of his stomach.

 

Sick. He felt sick, like he’d vomit, but it never came. It was like he was falling into himself, collapsing into his own being like an inverted, dying star.

 

And it wasn’t like the other times — other times, he’d be able to think of his purpose, of _Ozpin_ , and that feeling would take a rest, if only for an hour, or a day, it always changed. But it would stop, and he’d be able to take a breath and live again.

 

Not this time.

 

The other people at the bar, chatting, completely oblivious to how little their lives mattered, might as well not have existed to Qrow. Head bowed and hand gripping his drink, he gave a defeated sigh and pressed his memories.

 

_Please,_ he thought. There had to be something, _anything_ else. _Just a moment's peace, c’mon_ …

 

Then, a light came on in his mind that looked like you. He opened his eyes wide, already feeling a pathetic sort of catharsis come over him.

 

* * *

 

 

You had liked to hold him.

 

You had liked his bird form — thought it was _cute_ or something and, sometimes, when he was too tired to fly any further, he’d stop by yours and let you snuggle him.

 

You would cup him in your arms, and he’d flutter his shiny, ebony wings but would not take flight. Never. He kinda liked it, too, but _you_ wouldn’t know that.

 

He remembered how you’d smile at him. “I think you’re warming up to me …” you had said once, finger stroking the upper bone of his wing and he’d felt it like a shoulder touch.

 

_You wish,_ he’d say to himself, and then to your face once he transformed.

 

It was silly, but it was warm. It was soft and peaceful with you, like it was nowhere else. He wouldn’t stay long, though — all he needed was for something to go wrong to taint these kinds of memories he had with you. He’d transform after a couple of minutes, _maybe_ snuggle you a bit afterwards, when he was feeling particularly relaxed, but he’d leave. Always, he’d leave.

 

You didn’t ask him to stay.

 

Qrow wouldn’t have left if you ever asked him to.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nothing, really. Paltry and sad, but it was something. Qrow felt the reprieve inside of him. It was almost like a living thing, startling as though waking from sleep.

 

He closed his eyes. Another breath — the sun on your face, the feel of your hair wrapped around his fingers, your body weight warming his, head against the stubble of his chin. The taste of drink on your tongue that was not alcohol, but something else; something sweet and saccharine. The way your laugh struck through you and vibrated through him, inciting some of his own.

 

Qrow entertained a smile. Small, imperceptible, but there.

 

It was something.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is my drug, so, yeah~ Please comment to tell me your thoughts ^-^


End file.
